


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰6

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。有谁不爱舞会呢？





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰6

      空旷的大厅里奏响全场的第一支曲子，一支端庄的小步舞曲，身着盛装的萨克森公爵夫妇（注1）携手起舞。一曲终了，一位身着暗红色纱裙的年轻贵族女子被萨克森公爵引入大厅正中央，亭亭玉立，款款向全场的来宾致意，笑容明媚而华贵。

      “这就是公爵大人的长女，索菲亚小姐，今晚的主角，这场宴会就是为了庆祝她订婚。”贵妇们间在窃窃私语着，一张张涂脂抹粉的脸上掩盖不住的揶揄与调侃。在一位体型圆润饱满的年轻男子被引导至索菲亚小姐身边的时候，那些惨白的脸上露出更加肆无忌惮的讥讽表情：“我可不要像她一样，都25岁了，快成了嫁不出去的老姑娘，然后找个这样其貌不扬的男人结婚！”耳边飘过这些闲言碎语，盖勒特站在门厅里皱了皱眉，转过脸对着身边贴身男仆打扮的红发少年柔声说道：“你去那里休息吧，不用跟着我，舞会间歇的时候，我会来找你的。”红发的“男仆”向盖勒特行了礼，微微笑着说：“遵命，殿下。”

      索菲亚与未婚夫跳完第二支轻快的舞曲后，这位奥尔良公爵（注2）的长子脸上布满了汗珠，看来这种程度的舞步已经让他气喘吁吁了。索菲亚温和地劝未婚夫去休息下，抬起眼望着远处的盖勒特微笑。盖勒特会意，径直走向索菲亚，那挺拔又倨傲的仪态立即引起了全场贵妇小姐们的注目礼。“快看！那是格林德沃王子殿下，你看他那头金发，真是英俊极了！”那些待字闺中的小姐们更是目光灼灼地盯着盖勒特，彷佛想从他脸上看出个洞来。索菲亚优雅地提着裙摆，向盖勒特行了一个屈膝礼，笑盈盈地问候道：“晚上好，殿下。”然后索菲亚伸出右手，盖勒特弯下腰，在即将触碰到手背的时候止住，行了一个标准吻手礼，“恭喜你订婚，表姐。”这时候第一首华尔兹的前奏响起，盖勒特作了个邀请的手势，索菲亚挽着他的手缓缓走向大厅中央，同时还有好几对贵族男女踏入舞池。

      两人相对而立，行礼致意，开始起舞。盖勒特其实舞技并不算差，可是再精湛的舞步也不可能在心不在焉的状态下展现，索菲亚面露愠色的提醒道：“殿下，请您注意脚下，快踩到我的裙摆了！”这个时刻盖勒特的目光正透过女伴的肩膀，遥望着大厅最远端墙角，冷不丁听到索菲亚的抱怨，收回了心神，余光瞥见了不远处杵在那里的奥尔良大少爷，忍不住问道：“抱歉，但是索菲亚，你为什么找了那么一个又矮又胖的蠢货作丈夫？”索菲亚也不懊恼，淡淡地笑着回应：“我可是不介意等你长大的，小男孩。”盖勒特搂着索菲亚的腰旋转到舞池另一端，没好气地说道：“这是一位已经订婚的淑女该说的话吗？你可比我大了快10岁，表姐。”索菲亚随着舞曲的节拍握住盖勒特的手，又是一个旋转舞步，纱裙擦过地面沙沙作响，索菲亚抬起湛蓝色的眼睛看着盖勒特，正色道：“我的父亲才不会允许我嫁给格林德沃家的人，他说你们家族的男人全都是虐待狂。”索菲亚马上在下一秒又切换成一种轻松戏谑的表情来，调侃道：“你又再看那个角落了，真是个红发美人，你不愧是个格林德沃。让他打扮成贴身男仆真不是什么好主意，在仆人堆里简直太扎眼了！告诉我，他的名字？”“无可奉告。”盖勒特语气平平地回答道，然后乐声渐止，这首华尔兹结束了。索菲亚挑衅地看了一眼盖勒特，哼了一声道：“我这个老女人，现在就要去会会你的小玫瑰了。”索菲亚步履轻盈地向宴会厅门口的方向走去，经过未婚夫身边的时候，愉快地贴着他的耳边吹气：“亲爱的，我有点累了，先失陪了，一会儿回来。”奥尔良公子红红的圆脸上露出善解人意的表情：“哦哦……我是说，当然。你好好休息。”索菲亚从经过的侍者托盘上提起两杯红葡萄酒，转过脸朝着远处的盖勒特得意地一笑，看着他脸上无可奈何的表情，觉得心情好到了极点。

      索菲亚踱步到阿不思身边，若无其事地说道：“我觉得有点胸闷，想出去走走，可是花园里实在是太黑了，盖勒特殿下说，可以请你陪我一起。”阿不思心里觉得奇怪，但是依然不露声色地努力扮演自己的角色，向索菲亚行礼后，答道：“愿意为您效劳，小姐。”

      盖勒特终于摆脱了萨克森公爵诚恳无比的人生经验长谈后，确定他的舅舅绝对是喝醉了，然后又被一群喋喋不休的贵妇人众星拱月般地围住，他暴躁地觉得母亲家这边的亲戚们为什么都如此眼拙，丝毫不会看人脸色。舞会过半，盖勒特终于从让他脑袋乱哄哄的噪音中脱身，走出大厅，进入花园。

      索菲亚正在和阿不思愉快地聊着什么，远远看见盖勒特疾行而来，朝阿不思露出一个意味深长的笑容：“你看，果然出来找了！那我先告辞了，愿你度过一个美妙的夜晚。”索菲亚与盖勒特擦肩而过的时候，不忘记调侃一下：“我会替你保密的，殿下。还有，结束曲开始的时候记得要回来哦。”

      盖勒特哭笑不得地摇了摇头，走向站在花架下的阿不思，提出邀请：“阿不思，久等了，陪我走走吧。”阿不思自然应允。两人渐渐漫步到花园深处，一片疏朗开阔的花圃围绕出一小片空地，远处隐约飘荡来舞曲的乐声，又是一曲悠扬的华尔兹，华尔兹怎么也不够跳。盖勒特眨了眨眼睛，款款倾身向阿不思邀舞，双眸熠熠生辉，目光柔情且诚挚：“阿不思·邓布利多殿下，可否赏脸与我跳一支舞？”昏暗的夜色掩盖了阿不思面颊上的红晕，只听到他轻轻地咳嗽了下，回答道：“这是我的荣幸，盖勒特·格林德沃殿下。”

      盖勒特牵起阿不思的手，走到花圃中央，两人相视而笑，互相欠身致意，同时伸出双手互相交握。盖勒特牵引起阿不思，舞步远离，再靠近，交织两拍后，将一手搭上阿不思的细腰，一手维持相握的姿势，开始转圈。阿不思显然充当了女伴的角色，他的舞步轻盈而优美，将一手轻轻搭在盖勒特的肩头，随着他的步子，时而前移，时而后退，被盖勒特扬起的手牵引着旋转，每一个舞步都准确地踏在节拍上。两个人都是舞技如此精湛，月光倾洒在少年们的礼服上，金发华贵飘逸，红发柔情动人，时光仿佛停滞在此刻，但愿这一首华尔兹永不结束，直到生命的最后一刻。最后一个乐符终止，盖勒特紧揽着阿不思的腰将他向下倾斜，注视着那双清澈透亮的蓝色眼眸，一瞬间觉得意乱情迷，他呼吸微乱，仍然勉强维持最后的绅士承诺：“阿尔，我可以吻你吗？”阿不思的心脏砰砰砰地开始狂跳，他听到脑内有一根弦绷断的破空之声，在大脑开始思考前，身体却坦率地开始回应，阿不思闭上了眼睛。这简直就是一个无声的邀请，盖勒特毫不迟疑的将自己的嘴唇覆盖了上去。

      等阿不思回过神来的时候，盖勒特已经将他扑倒在花圃的地上，他的嘴唇是那么滚烫，执拗地吮吸着自己的唇瓣。柔软的舌头早已经按耐不住，破开咬的不紧的齿关，长驱直入，挑起阿不思的舌尖与之交缠，软肉来回扫过口腔与牙龈，翻搅出水声。阿不思只能凭着本能，青涩地回应着，双臂缠住盖勒特的脖子，将他更深的压向自己。阿不思此刻心底有个声音在低低地说着‘你今后再也无法拒绝他了’。盖勒特一边啃噬着阿不思饱满的下唇，一边用手轻轻解开阿不思外服的扣子，将手伸进里面游走，隔着棉质的贴身衣物仍然能感受到那柔软的胸脯，胸腔因为呼吸急促而微微起伏着，盖勒特明白他的玫瑰情动了。盖勒特自己也没有好多少，下身的欲望涨到发疼，他开始伸手去解阿不思的腰带，却被一只修长白皙的手给按住了，阿不思阻止了他。盖勒特抬起脸看着身下的人，阿不思喘着气请求道：“我们溜出来太久了，回去吧，盖尔，我听到加洛普（注3）的乐声响起来了。”盖勒特明白花园的确不是继续的好地方，再耽误一会儿他真正的贴身男仆就要来寻人了，更何况明日一早就要赶回纽蒙迦德堡。盖勒特利索地起身，将阿不思拉起来，为他掸去身上沾到的欧石楠花茎，意犹未尽地捏住红发恋人的下巴再吻了吻他的唇。

      舞会的终末一曲，盖勒特完全心不在焉，完全不知道对面的不知道哪家的女伴喋喋不休了些什么，他脑子里只有阿不思那对温柔湿润的蓝眼睛，和那双绵软香甜的红嘴唇，还有那些让人血脉贲张的轻喘声。在盖勒特忍不住又去凝视着远处的阿不思的时候，周围的嘈杂声响仿佛在此刻戛然而止，偌大的宴会厅里只剩下他们两个人。

      夜已深，舞会终于结束。在无人的长廊尽头，盖勒特与阿不思交换了一个轻轻的晚安吻，像每一对陷入爱情的恋人一样。望着阿不思远去的背影，盖勒特知道自己今夜大概无法入眠。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:萨克森公爵，盖勒特母亲的亲哥哥，所以此处设定索菲亚表姐25岁，比盖勒特年长9岁，盖勒特16岁。  
> 注2:奥尔良公爵，这位真的不是鸡翅什么的，奥尔良公爵是法国历史上真正有过的封号。本文基本设定阿不思的国家参照英国，盖勒特参照德国和奥地利，表姐的未婚夫参照法国，本文第一章GGAD初遇的宴会举办者，利希施塔特国王便是奥尔良公爵的君主。  
> 注3:加洛普舞，据说起源于匈牙利，流行于19世纪，常作为晚间舞会的终曲，大家一起跳的，很有意思，笑。


End file.
